Deux de plus
by Nelliel-Mael-L
Summary: Quelle aurait été l'histoire des Cullen, d'Edward et Bella, s'il y avait eu dans cette famille un autre turbulent frère et son épouse ? Rencontrer la saga Twilight totalement ébouriffée par ses deux personnages hauts en couleurs ! Deux êtres hors du commun qui n'hésiteront pas à mettre les sentiments de Bella à l'épreuve et de ralentir la progression des ennemis de cette famille.
1. Introduction

_Résumer : Quel aurait été l'histoire des Cullen, d'Edward et Bella, s'il y avait eu dans cette famille un autre turbulent frère et son épouse ? Rencontrer la sage Twilight totalement ébouriffée par ses deux personnages hauts en couleurs ! Deux êtres hors du commun qui n'hésiterons pas mettre les sentiments de Bella à l'épreuve et de ralentir la progression des ennemis de cette famille et cela aux périls de leurs vie._

* * *

**Prologue**

Je n'avais pas réfléchit à la manière dont cela se passerai. Je savais juste qu'a un moment ou à autre cela arriverais. J'aurais du y penser plutôt et tout prévoir avec les miens pour la sécurité de la petite et de mon frère. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, trop occupé que j'étais à batifolé avec Ambroise. C'était une grave et grossière erreur de ma part et la petite était vraisemblablement entrain de le payer. Elle a surement pensé que mourir ainsi à la place d'un être cher était louable, ce qui en vérité l'est. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Mon frère ne s'en relèverais pas et je refus de voir d'autres enfants mourir par amour.

Il est tellement plus rapide que nous, qu'il est déjà loin. Pourtant je dois le rejoindre. Seul, il risque de commettre l'irréparable. Alors que la vitesse de notre course effréné fait voler aux vents mes cheveux blanc, je me dis que ce genre d'aventure n'est plus de mon âge. Je dois me dépêchée et faire tout mon possible pour arriver là-bas plus vite encore. J'ai pourtant atteins mon maximum mais ça ne suffit pas. Alors mon amant, que je devance, cris.

-« **Vas-y ! Cesse donc de réfléchir !**»

Sa voix grave résonne dans ma poitrine et comme s'il m'obéissait le vent par bourrasques m'aide dans ma course à allez plus vite. Je lance un dernier regard à cet être tant aimé, ses cheveux à mi-chemin entre le brun-clair et le blond scintilles au soleil couchant tout comme sa peau. Ses yeux ambre me fixent déterminé. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je ne laisserai pas les miens mourir aujourd'hui…Bella restera parmi nous.

* * *

_Dans cette histoire, je tente de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'œuvre de **Stephenie Meyer ** mise à par quelques personnages et certains lieux et actions/scènes. Tout lui appartient._

_Ceci étant ma première histoire posté sur ce site, je ne sais absolument pas mis prendre…Navrée._

_**Warning : Ceci peut contenir des scènes d'extrêmes violence très crus (mais comme c'est le début je ne pense pas que je vais massacrer du monde tout de suite .).**__**  
**_

Je reprends dans ce prologue l'idée de l'auteur qui aux travers des yeux de Bella, décrit ce qui se passe sauf que là c'est vue avec les yeux d'un membre de la famille Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1: Première rencontre

Alors que j'avançais calmement aux cotés de Rose, mon « adorable » sœur blonde. Ambroise dit Ambre, mieux connus encore sous le nom de Cyril. Ses yeux ambres et or brillant de curiosité mal contenu et secouant sans arrêt sa tête, faisant ainsi voletait ses cheveux brun-blond -Heureusement qu'ils s'arrêtaient à sa nuque sinon, il aurait sans aucun doute agressé malencontreusement les gens avec- semblait au bord de l'hystérie, débarqua surexcité et se précipita sur nous. Je le regardais un instant perplexe avant de me détourné prestement avec la ferme intention d'arriver à mon prochain cours à l'heure. Non que je sois accro à ses cours ennuyeux mais il avait la tronche d'un type qui va vous soulez avec des histoires sans queue ni tête ! Hélas je ne puis échapper à son presque-hurlement quand il annonça à Rosalie la nouvelle.

**- Y a une nouvelle ! **

**- Et ? **

**- Comment ça « Et ? » ? **S'énerva t-il, le désintérêt de Rose et ma nonchalance faisant retombé son enthousiasme**. Il y à une nouvelle élève ! **Ajouta t-il.

**- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? **Demanda ma blonde préférée visiblement ennuyer.

Alors que Cici s'énervait puérilement, j'aperçus la grande carcasse d'Emmet qui venait de sécher« un cours vraiment trop pourris pour que j'y aille ! » avait t-il dit. Je le rejoignis rapidement ravi de pouvoir profiter des blagues du géant concernant la puérilité de Cyril. Hélas cela ne dura pas longtemps car ayant entendue la nouvelle le sujet vint rapidement sur « **la nouvelle** ».

**- Oh pitié pas toi Emmet ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! ** M'exclamais-je outrée.

**- Allez ma jolie, tu vas pas me faire croire que la nouvelle venue de quelqu'un, dans ce trou perdue ne t'intéresse pas ! ** Rit- il.

**- Elle doit avoir mauvais goût pour venir ici ! Et puis…je suis sur qu'elle est banale ! Je suis persuadé qu'Ed le confirmera. Une gamine à mourir d'ennui très certainement ! **Clamais-je alors qu'Emmet riait de tant de ferveur. Ambre de ses yeux ambre me fixait l'air mauvais alors que Rose se retenait de me rire au nez, ses derniers nous ayant rejoints.

**- Tu ne devrais pas jugée les gens comme ça ! **Pesta Ambre-Cici grognon que l'on ait ignoré. Je lui jeté un regard énervé alors qu'il se détourné, non sans avoir d'abord tiré puérilement la langue.

Il rit quand je grommelais que non, je jugerais les autres comme il me plait. Décidément ma journée banale tournée à l'enquête ! Mon amoureux-cet idiot- s'intéressais beaucoup trop à cette fille à mon gout et mon frère en riait alors que Rose, ignorais tout simplement mon état. Je fulminais donc en silence. Vivement l'heure du repas. Là au moins Alice ou Edward me soutiendrais ! La sonnerie retenti et je m'engouffrais en cours. Ce fut une heure très longue.

oOoOo

Nous étions tous assis à notre table habituelle après un bref bavardage avec Ed et Alice sur la brouille qui m'oppose à Cyril, la conversation fut close par Rosalie.

-** Leslie ! On.S'en fiche . ** Dit elle justement séparant chaques syllabes.

Alors nous gardâmes le silence. Presque immobiles. -Nous bougeâmes à peine pour donner le change.- Sans toucher à nos plateaux. C'est là que je l'aperçus. Juste un court instant mais cela me suffit. Cette fille n'était pas totalement banale, pourtant je ne voyais pas en quoi elle était différentes des autres. Elle était plutôt déconcertante. Elle se fondait dans la masse volontairement, fautes de mieux. Je haussais un sourcil narquois, voilà que je me prenais à observé les autres ! A tenir compte de l'avis de Cyril ? Ciel pitié !

**o-_-o**

_(Je change de personnage narrateur, ici c'est Bella.)_

_**(1*)**__ «__ De l'autre côté de la salle, le garçon de mon cours d'anglais, Éric, m'adressa de grands signes du bras._

_C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois._

_Ils étaient assis dans un coin, aussi loin que possible du milieu de la longue pièce où je me trouvais. __»_ Ils étaient sept. _«__ Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau –intact- devant eux. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves, ils ne me guignaient pas, et il me fut aisé de les observer sans risquer de rencontrer une paire d'yeux exagérément curieux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de tout cela qui attira – et retint – mon attention._

_Ils n'avaient aucun trait commun. L'un des __»_quatre_«__ garçons, cheveux sombre et ondulés, était massif –musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonde avec acharnement. Le deuxième, blond, était plus grand, plus élancé, mais bien bâti. __»_Le suivant, d'un brun-blond était encore plus grand que le précèdent, tout aussi bien bâti, quelque chose dans son apparence lui donner néanmoins l'avantage. « _Le dernier, moins trapu, était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. Il avait l'air plus gamin que les __»_trois_«__ autres, lesquels évoquaient moins des lycéens que des étudiants de fac, voire des enseignants._

_Les filles étaient à l'opposé __»_les uns des autres_. « La grande était hiératique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, comme celles qui font la couverture du numéro spécial maillot de bain de __**Sport Illustated**__, du genre qui amène chaque femme se retrouvant à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre beauté. Sa chevelure descendait en vaque douce jusqu'au milieu de son dos. __»_ L'autre de taille moyenne, était plus grande que moi mais moins que la blonde, son corps athlétique était mince mais ferme. Sa crinière d'un blond cendré étrange qu'on aurait presque put comparer au blond légèrement plus sombre de la première, était relevée en un chignon complexe suivant un entortillement de boucles et de vagues, elle semblait détonné dans ce lycée, son visage fin et princier pourtant se retrouver avec harmonie au milieu des autres. « _La petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, rappelait un lutin. Ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tout les sens._

_Et pourtant, ces _sept_-là se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Ils étaient d'une pâleur de craie, plus diaphanes que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil, plus claire que moi, l'albinos. Tous avaient les yeux très sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. __» _(Blablabla elle les décrit –acheté le livre D.)

**o-_-o**

_(Revenons à Leslie.)_

Je restais impassible malgré le faite, que je nous sentaient observer. Quoi de plus normal quand on a notre physique ? C'est alors qu'on ne sait pourquoi Alice se leva, ses cheveux corbeau gigotant un instant sur son crâne minuscule et fila. Peu après une voix inconnue et féminine résonna dans la cantine, étouffée par le brouhaha ambiant. Quelque chose dans la tête de cette fille ou de quelqu'un d'autre dû attirer l'attention d'Edward, son visage de gamin se figea un long instant pour nous un court pour eux, sur la source de la voix, la nouvelle. Comme d'habitude il avait réagis d'instinct à sa propre image ou aux notre trainant dans la tête d'un élève. J'eus envie de pouffait mais je me retins, il l'aurait mal pris même si il savait ce que j'en pensais, l'imbécile. C'est quand j'entendis mon nom cité au milieu de ceux de ma famille que je devins plus attentive.

-« « _Edward,_ Cyril _et Emmet Cullen, Rosalie,_ Leslie _et Jasper Hale,_ » » récita une fille aux cheveux brun et bouclés. « « _Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Souffla _cette fille_._ » »

Alors pour donner le change Emmet un sourire en coin fit la fête à son beignet le réduisant en charpie avant de l'engloutir rapidement. Nous cinq nous fîmes semblant de l'ignorais tout en parlant lui à voix basse. Il avait relançait le sujet.

-**On dirait que l'on à encore tapé dans l'œil d'une fille !** S'enthousiasma t-il.

-**C'est la nouvelle**, précisa nonchalamment Cyril qui en réalité trépignant mentalement.

-**Vraiment ?** Sourit Emmet comme un dément. **Je suis irrésistible. **Ajouta ce dernier alors que Rose levé un bref instant les yeux au ciel.

-**C'est plutôt Ed qui lui aurait tapé dans son œil, beau brun alors ne t'emporte pas, sinon Rose te bottera les fesse**s ! S'amusa Cici.

**-Elle doit pensée que l'on détonne, surtout Cis et Less.** Murmura Emmet.

**-Pourquoi donc ?** Demandais-je surprise.

**-Réfléchit, nous avons tout une apparence hors-du-commun et des prénoms assez vieux sauf pour toi et Cyril. **Expliqua Edward.

**-Pour une fois que l'on se met à la page, nous !** Ragea Cyril.

**-Ne te vexe pas.** Souffla Jasper.

Alors que les filles qui papotais à notre propos nous déterminèrent de « **pas mal du tout **», ce qui fit sourire Emmet et pinça Rose, qui elle préférée nous qualifier de « **Sublime !** » alors elles en vinrent à parler de notre famille, commentant les couple que formaient Emmet et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ainsi que le "presque couple" Cyril et moi même, la nouvelle élève ne nous jugea pas, même quand la brune précisa notre situation familiale, elle dit que c'était « généreux » de la part de Monsieur et Mme Cullen de nous prendre tous en charge et la brune contrebalança avec la possibilité que Mme Cullen soit stérile, comme-ci cela comptait. Qu'elle pimbêche ! Nous continuâmes à observés les murs, la conversation tenus plus tôt close. Rose et Emmet semblaient s'être rapidement désintéressais alors que Jasper y avait à peine prêté attention. Elles discutaient maintenant de nos origines et c'est là qu'Ed eu un comportement étrange. Il se tourna vers elles et fixa la nouvelle, celle-ci baissa les yeux et se cacha derrière sens long cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux chocolat, Ed d'abord curieux puis étrangement frustré, continua plutôt poliment son inspection. Jusqu'au moment ou la brune bouclés exprima de manière à peine voilé sa rancœur d'avoir eut un râteau de sa part. Alors mon frère se détourna se retenant de rire.

Plus tard nous nous séparâmes chacun se dirigeant vers ses cours.

OO

**-C'est quoi 'ste tête Edwarouné ?** Demandais-je innocemment alors que mon frère se dirigé vers l'accueil après nos cours.

Il ne me répondit pas et continua sa route. Déconcerté, je rejoignis Rose qui m'attendait patiemment à l'autre bout du couloir.

ooooooOooOooooo

-**Comment ça tu pars ?** M'emportais-je.

-**Comprends le Leslie, c'est une question de…conscience.** Murmura Esmée se voulant apaisante.

**-Madame Cullen est priée de rester en dehors de cette dispute**, tenta Cis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-**On a qu'à se débarrasser d'elle !** Proposa Rosalie.

Esmée la foudroya d'un regard réprobateur, tandis qu'Alice tenant la main de Jasper rester impassible. Celui-ci essayait de rétablir le calme. Emmet, vraisemblablement en train de s'ennuyer, était assis dans les escaliers derrière Rosalie, qui mains sur les hanches argumentais pour éliminer la fille du chef de la police. Cyril avait abandonné l'idée de détendre l'atmosphère et s'était assis aux cotés de Carlisle qui appuyer contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, semblait réfléchir.

C'est quand j'insistée une énième fois pour qu'Ed reste et que Rose en rajouta une couche sur le fait qu'il fallait tuée Isabelle Swan tandis que Emmet abondé en son sens, encore une fois –il avait lancé l'idée après tout-, qu'il sortit de son mutisme.

**-Cela suffit ! Edward est libre de partir s'il le désir, nous ne retenons personne. Si il veut se retiré un temps chez nos cousins de Denali, il n'y a aucun problème... Edward, mon fils. Tu es libre de tes mouvements, tu le sais.** Émis sereinement le chef de la famille.

**-Merci.** Murmura Edward, avant de partir, se retournant à peine.

Esmée glissa gracieusement vers on époux et s'enlacèrent, attristé. Rose monta à l'étage furieuse suivit d'Emmet. Alice sauta sur ses jambes et entraina son compagnon vers la sorti, celui-ci ne broncha pas. Grognant et rageant, je me laissais tomber sans grâce au sol, aux cotés de mon amoureux.

-**Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.** Chuchota t'il, visiblement déprimé de perdre un camarade de jeu.

**-Rooh…la ferme.** Répondis-je.

Il sourit tristement et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Quand reviendrais mon frère ?

* * *

**J'ai découvert que certains mots étaient effacés lors de la mise sur le site, j'en suis vraiment désolée et j'essaierais de les rajouter en les trouvant.**

**(1*) Signifie que ce sont les mots de l'auteur.**

-" "Rencontrer la sage Twilight totalement ébouriffée par ses deux personnages hauts en couleurs !" ça veut dire quoi ? j'ai pas compris... et puis il te faudrait une correctrice il y a des fautes ce serait dommage de perdre des lectrices à cause de ça car ta fic m'a l'air intéressante :)"

Merci et désolée, je n'ai pas trouver de bêta pour le moment, je suis consciente de mes erreurs mais j'ai dû mal à les voir. Une fois qu'on me les indiques, je n'ai pas de mal à les corriger pourtant. Ma phrase signifie que j'invite tout le monde à lire la saga Twilight bouleversé par deux nouveaux personnages - que j'ai crée- totalement loufoque. Bien que cela ne se voient pas au début. :D

Je remercie "Une lectrice" pour ses conseille pertinents et gentil que je vais tentée de suivre malgré mon manque de compréhension, ( il est tard !).


	3. Chapter 2: A livre ouvert

Aujourd'hui, il ne pleut pas. Mon frère est parti et le ciel ne le pleure même pas.

Je trainée des pieds pour allez en cours, c'est Cyril et Jasper qui m'y ont trainé –presque- alors qu'Emmet ne tarissait pas de boutades visant à égailler la journée. Rose la tête haute mais les lèvres pincée, ne semblais pas vraiment être présente. Alice égale à elle même sautillés gaiment, nous assurant que nous nous inquiétons pour rien et que tout s'arrangerait, sans vouloir nous en dire plus. J'eus un temps penser à la kidnappé et à la forçait à parler mais elle eut vite faire de prédire mes plans et de se moquait de moi avant de fuir stratégiquement. Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Alice ma sœur adoptive, car à moins que vous ayez raté un chapitre nous sommes tout adoptés. Peut prédire l'avenir, elle voit toujours tout, c'est rageant mais pratique. Son compagnons Jasper ressent et contrôle les émotions d'autrui et hier, il à tant bien que mal apaisé –un peu- la situation. Il faut dire que ça aurait pu mal tourné. J'ai tendance à m'enflammée rapidement. Mon frère, non, notre frère, Edward, est parti hier. La raison ? Une humaine bien trop alléchante pour lui. Soit il partait, soit il la tuée. Il à fait son choix.

A notre plus grand regret. Non que la mort de cette fille nous auraient laissés indifférents –enfin…- mais c'est un frère qui vient de partir.

Les cours passèrent monotones. Quand leurs du repas vint nous nous attablèrent comme à l'accoutumes sans un des nôtres. J'aperçus un moment la responsable de cette situation observée mal alaise, la place de l'absent. Même elle s'en était rendus compte.

La journée défila sans heurt. Au moment de partir, une pétarade inhabituelle attira notre attention, la nouvelle, Isabelle Swan, bien entendu.

OO

Une fois rentré nous vaquâmes tous à nos occupations. Carlisle téléphonais à Ed pour savoir si tout allait bien tandis que maman Esmée préparée un mot d'excuse pour Edward à l'adresse du lycée. Emmet regardé un match de football américains à la télé pendant que Rose refaisait sa manucure, chose qu'elle ne faisait que quand elle était à cran. Alice s'éparpillais dans la maison déplaçant vases et fleurs. Jasper l'observé patiemment avec amour, attendant qu'elle finisse son manège, pour allez se promené. Cyril était allez chasser dès notre arrivé, il ne revint qu'au bout de 23 minutes et 18 seconde pour regardé le match avec Emmet. Quand enfin ce fut fini, il me rejoint. Depuis le début je m'étais assise sur le banc du piano effleurant les touches et jouant mon air préférée en boucle, surprise qu'Emmet ne hurle pas qu'il en avait assez. Je pensais à Edward bien sur. Ce frère stupide qui était parti. Cici vient s'asseoir à mes cotés et m'enlaça. Je fini le morceau et l'enlaçait à mon tour.

Je déteste être séparée de ma famille. J'avais longtemps était solitaire et j'eus appris à apprécier cette état de presque insociabilité. Maintenant que j'avais rencontré cette famille et qu'elle est devenue mienne, je ne supporte plus la solitude. Bien que je sois ici entourée, il manque quelqu'un à mon équilibre, mon frère. Esmée m'avait demandée de ne pas en vouloir à Edward ou à cette fille mais j'en étais incapable et la rancune me rongeait.

Cyril le savait. Il embrassa doucement mon front et frotta son nez contre mon oreille. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras réconfortant. Puis pour rompre le silence, il murmura.

**-Cesse de bouder et vient avec moi. Nous allons chasser. **

**-Ambroise ?** Lui répondis-je. Nous chassions toujours tous ensemble.

Je crus un instant qu'Emmet allez s'invité mais un regard de Rose le calma. Comme il semblait se préparé à bouder. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille quelque chose de peu catholique et il sembla tout de suite allez mieux. Gardant le silence, je laissais mon beau brun m'entrainée dehors. Une fois sortit l'obscurité nous accueillit, pour nous elle était tout aussi clair que le jour, seuls les tons changeaient. À l'intérieur, une conversation animée sur la fameuse Isabella s'entamée. Nous traversâmes la rivière qui passer derrière la maison sans problème et nous nous égarâmes dans la forêt. Prêts à étanchaient nôtre soif.

C'est à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de là que nous trouvâmes une horde. Ravie de trouvait si facilement ces ruminants, je visais le mâle le plus imposant laissant à Cis-Ambre le choix de sa proie. Je m'approchais furtivement, mon partenaire m'imitant. En un instant le départ fut lancé sans qu'aucun signal ne fût donné. En quelques enjambés je fus sur l'animal. D'un coup de main derrière la tête du cervidé, je le tuer. Ma main traversant les chaires, comme si elle n'était pas et découvrant l'os blanc, je le briser sans effort. Tandis que mon compère abattait une imposante femelle, lui brisant aussi la nuque d'une clé de bras. Les autres poussèrent des cris effrayés et fuirent s'éparpillant maladroitement sous le coup de la panique. Je me penchais sur la blessure sanguinolente de la bête que j'eus tuée si facilement et comme si je lui déposais un baiser mes lèvres se posèrent sur la plaie pour aspirés le sang vitale pour ceux de ma race. Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Je suis une vampire…

**-Parfaite comme toujours.** Admira le beau diable qui m'accompagné, ses yeux devenu ambre et or.

**-Pfff, merci Ambre.** Soufflais-je amuser du compliment.

OO

La semaine passa lugubre. Ou plutôt égale. Nous faisions comme si Ed était là. Et touts les soirs nous orchestrâmes la même routine. Nous rentrions à notre luxueuse villa. Chacun s'occupé. Nous hume tous Edward au bout du fil, à un moment ou à un autre. Esmée pour le rassurer sur la vie ici, Rosalie pour le gronder, Emmet pour parler football, chasse et minettes –il voulait le caser-, Jasper pour bavarder sur l'art et baseball, Alice pour disserter sur ont ne sait quoi et Cyril pour converser de chasse et sport -Vraiment les mecs !-, je fus la seule à refuser de lui parler. C'est Carlisle qui en profita pour discuter avec lui, hochant machinalement la tête parfois balançant ses cheveux or. Il me dit à la fin de sa conversation, que j'avais peiné mon frère. Je ne répondis pas et sortis faire un tour. Après avoir regardé la télé, s'être promenés ou avoir refait la déco de la maison nous rentrâmes tous les uns après les autres dans nos quartiers respectif. Chacun ou plutôt chaque couples possédant son coin privé quelque part dans le coin. Cela nous permettait de ne pas se sentir oppresser ou envahir par nos proches. Un peu d'espaces et d'intimité, nous faisait du bien à tous. Surtout à moi, j'avais une forte personnalité et j'étais …vielle. Trop irritable. Il me fallait me calmé seule. Enfin, seule…plutôt accompagné de Cyril, mon petit Ambroise. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous nous connaissions. Depuis sa naissance en réalité. Nous nous sommes quittés puis remis ensemble puis quittés de nouveau pour nous retrouver encore. Cette fois au sein de cette famille. Fini le temps de la solitude ou des grandes vadrouilles à deux. Maintenant nous avions des frères et sœurs ainsi qu'un père et une mère. Nous ne pouvions pas comme des ados humains nous plaindre de ne pas avoir choisit nos parents, nos frères et sœurs. Nous étions appréciaient et nous nous amusions. Une véritable vie en communauté. Rare et précieuse.

OO

Le week-end fût un peu plus animé. Cyril et Emmet se chamaillèrent gentiment et réglèrent le tout au bras de fer, bien entendu Cis perdu. Comme toujours. Emmet était le plus fort, c'est ainsi. Par vengeance, celui-ci lui envoya un bout de roche. Comment alors qu'il faisait une revanche au bras de fer et que ses mains étaient prise ? Par télékinésie, évidemment. Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Bref une bataille rangée éclata et au final tout s'y mêlèrent plus ou moins, Esmée et Carlisle arbitrant. À la base seul les deux andouilles se tapés gentiment dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'un rocher perdu m'atterrisse dessus et que des éclats de roches trouve refuse sur Rosalie. Immédiatement nous nous jetèrent dans la bataille, embrigadant Alice qui fut aussitôt suivit de Jasper, qui ne la lâcher pas d'une semelle. Après plusieurs changements de camps et/ou traîtrises, l'équipe composée d'Alice, Jasper et moi même vainquit l'équipe d'Emmet, Rose et Cici. Les vainqueurs furent approuvés par les arbitres qui conclure la guerre.

OoO

Dans le courant de minuit et trois heures. Surprise, Edward rentra enfin à la maison après une longue semaine d'absence. Tous l'accueillir avec enthousiasmes et après moult embrassades et ma fuite dans la forêt, nous fûmes heureux de retournés quelques heures plus tard en cours, au complet. Ed et moi nous ignorions comme des enfants et c'était mieux ainsi, tout du moins pour le moment. À notre arrivés la neige se mit à tombés, comme pour nous accueillir. Les garçons prévoyaient les futures batailles de boules de neiges, qui seraient une nouvelle guerre. Qui ne tarderait pas a éclaté à la première occasion.

OO

Ce qui devait être, fut. Juste avant d'entré dans la cantine, ils mirent leurs plan à exécution souhaitant par la à Edward un bon retour. Ce fût une bataille titanesque cachés aux yeux des autres. Après d'énorme boules de neiges de la taille d'un homme, lancés les uns sur les autres, le tout fut conclu par l'appelle de la cantine. C'est le crâne couverts de neiges qu'ils s'assirent à notre table. J'avais échappé par miracle à la bataille, à laquelle ils n'hésitaient pas à me conviés contre mon grès. Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur. Rosalie et Alice ayant évité comme d'habitude le massacres, observés cette scènes cocasses, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet décide de nous faire profité de la glace presque fondus sur sa tête, et s'ébroua dans leurs direction. Alors qu'ils prévoyaient déjà une nouvelle bataille, Edward tourna la tête vers un groupe d'élève. Le groupe où elle se trouvait. Isabelle Swan, qui le détaillé depuis un moment, et qui maintenant se détourné précipitamment se cachant derrières ses cheveux. Maintenant mon frère la fixé avec curiosité et frustration.

-**Toi, tu devrais arrêter de la mater comme ça où elle va se faire de fausses idées cette Isabelle**, le prévins-je.

-**Bella.** Se contenta t-il de me répondre.

Il haussa un sourcil et ne se détourna qu'après avoir fini d'écouté la conversation de cette fille et la brune qui s'appelée Jessica.

Quand nous sortîmes dehors, la pluie emportait les restes de flocons. J'étais sauvée. Suivant Rose pour notre prochain cours, je m'ennuyais déjà. Avec un peu de chance cette fois je ne gagnerais pas toutes les parties de pendus.

OO

Edward déboula de son cours de biologie, mi-ravi et mi-stressé. Quand il fût plus ou moins calmé, il se dirigea vers la Volvo et s'appuya dessus attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Alice éclata de rire on se sait pourquoi et moi je fulminais. Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder ma bonne vielle routine de grand-mère ? Arg. C'est rageant ! Je sens que ça va tourner en bataille de cailloux ce soir ! Je sortis de mes rêveries seulement quand Edward éclata de rire alors que la brune surnommé Bella manqua d'emboutir une Toyota Corolla.

* * *

Cici se prononce Sisi, comme l'impératrice Sisi ! Cis se dit six. Leslie est la seule à l'appelais Ambroise ou Ambre.

Elle est très possesive et dangereuse comme vampire.

Review s'il vous plaît ! :D J'ai besoin de critiques et de conseilles ainsi que d'un ou une bêta. Merci !


	4. Chapter 3: Phénomène

Pendant la nuit la neige avait tout recouvert. Alors qu'Edward c'était retrancher dans sa chambre avec Alice discutant silencieusement, j'avais admirée aux cotés d'Esmée et Jasper les flocons tombaient. Vers six heures la chute de ceux-ci ralentis et Emmet proposa alors à Cis une bataille. Même Carlisle n'y échappa pas. Tous sauf Esmée, Rose et moi même s'y joignirent. Cela ne nous empêcha pas d'être tous prêt à l'heure. Arrivés sur le macadam du lycée, l'horrible Chevrolet rouge de Bella pétaradant se gara à quarte voitures de nous. Je commencer déjà à m'éloigner quand ce qui allait produire attira mon attention. Mon frère visiblement horrifié, une camionnette dérapant et fonçant sur une voiture, une fille bloqué entre son véhicule et celle qui lui fonçait dessus, sans aucune chance de survie, elle allait mourir, c'était Isabelle Swan. Cyril était trop loin pour stoppait la camionnette avec sa force mental et je n'aurais pas le temps de l'arrêter moi même. Cette fille allait mourir… C'est à ce moment qu'Edward se précipita vers elle, comme pour me contredire. Ce fût facile de la sauvée, ce n'est pas de la simple ferraille qui le blesserait. Il arrêta presque la voiture avec ses épaules après avoir projeté la fille au sol, sa tête heurta le sol durement mais elle y survivrait. La voiture allait rebondir sur eux alors enfonçant ses mains dans la toile qu'il froissa, il stoppa le véhicule qui néanmoins rebondissant sur le macadam retombait, il souleva en parti le véhicule, sauvant les jambes de Bella. Nous avions tous observés la scène tout notre soul. Rosalie était furieuse. Je le désapprouvais mais ne lui reprocherait pas son acte. J'avais moi-même commis plus jeune ce genre de choses, je n'avais pas de leçon à donner ici. Néanmoins cette fille est moins gourde qu'il n'y paraît. Elle se rendit compte tout de suite qu'Edward lui cacher quelque chose d'énorme et elle ne paraissait pas prête à en démordre. Alors qu'il jouait la carte de la séduction pour la convaincre d'abandonné pour le moment, une faible organisation visant à les aidez se mit en place tandis que les secours arrivés. Bien entendus Edward refusa de s'allongé dans le brancard qu'on lui proposa alors que secouriste et professeur venaient de déplacé la fourgonnette traitresse. La fille tenta d'en faire autant mais Ed ne manqua pas de leurs précisait que sa tête avait heurté le sol et qu'elle bénéficier certainement d'une commotion. Elle le foudroya du regard tandis qu'on lui attaché une minerve autours du cou et qu'on l'allongée dans le brancard, une fois dans l'ambulance, mon frère ne se gêna pas pour monter à l'avant. Alors que confus, Belle tenté de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, le chef Swan débarqua avant l'évacuation. Visiblement inquiet. Il demanda à sa fille comment elle allait, après avoir entendus sa réponse, il demanda à l'ambulancier une confirmation ou non. Les voitures de polices escortant l'ambulance quittèrent le parking qui se vidait déjà, les voitures pleines de curieux angoissaient ou non, se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Rosalie, hystérique se précipité vers l'hôpital. Emmet la suivit plus calmement, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper décidaient de s'octroyer une après-midi de calme avant l'ouragan de ce soir. Assez déconcerté et fatigué mentalement, je me tournés vers Cyril. Aussitôt, il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je soupirais et me détourné. Il ricana du vent magistrale que je venais de lui offrir et s'avança dans mon dos pour m'enlacer. Soufflant à mon oreille les mots suivants.

**-Autres fois, l'on n'en faisait pas tout un plat de ce genre de chose à voir la réaction de Rose, on pourrait croire que la mesure est comble (*1).**

**-Ce monde n'est plus le tiens, ni le mien. Nous ne sommes pas en accord avec cette époque, ni avec les autres d'ailleurs. Nous sommes bien trop vieux pour comprendre. **Soupirais-je.

**-Ou alors bien trop sages.** S'amusa mon Ambroise.

Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres. Je le repoussais gentiment et me tourné vers lui.

**Viens, allons retenir Rose avant qu'elle ne tue Ed.** Soufflais-je.

Il pouffa, ses épaules tremblèrent sous l'action pendant que son rire résonné dans sa poitrine. Son rire me semblait toujours avoir une consistance, une chaleur. Comme un drap qui sèche au soleil en été et qui après avoir absorbé tant de chaleur, vous la transmet quand vous le saisissait. C'était vraiment étrange. J'avais eus nombres de compagnons au fil des siècles mais aucuns n'avait tenu si longtemps devant ma désinvolture…

OO

Nous étions à l'hôpital. Emmet était silencieusement assis aux cotés d'Edward tandis que Rose furieuse exposé toutes les raison possible, imaginable et inimaginables pour lesquels Edward n'aurait pas du intervenir. Carlisle regardait la scène pressé de retournait travailler et légèrement inquiet pour son fils. Cyril pistai discrètement Bella, pour être certain qu'elle ne dirait rien à son père. J'observais donc la scène, assez… ennuyer. Quand Rosalie eus fini son monologue, elle parti avec Emmet sur ses talons. Ed soupira et regarda son père. Maintenant ils allaient parler. Carl me sourit et je sorti de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Ce soir, conseil de famille.

OO

**-Il est désormais évident qu'il faille la tuer !** Insista Rose pour la énième fois.

**-Non c'est hors de question.** Contra Edward.

**-Écoutez tout les deux, inutile de vous entre-déchirés, nous allons trouvés une solution. **Posa calmement Esmée. Carlisle impassible attendait de pouvoir s'exprimé.

-**Il faut intervenir, nous sommes en danger**. Éructa Emmet.

**-La famille est en péril, c'est vrai mais nous avons plusieurs options. La plus sûr est d'éliminer la fille mais si Edward et Alice voient qu'il y à autre chose à faire, pourquoi ne pas leurs faire confiance ?** Argumenta Jasper. Alice lui offrit un sourire charmant avant de prendre la parole.

**- En effet, nous ne sommes plus totalement protégés mais Bella ne sait encore rien de concret pour l'instant de plus elle n'a pas l'intention de parler de ce qu'elle sait et pense à qui que ce soit. Je la surveille maintenant et je vois bien qu'elle ne nous veut pas de mal. Si jamais elle décide de parler de ce qu'elle a vu à quelqu'un, je le saurais.** Assura-t-elle.

**-La décision finale revient à Carlisle, bien qu'Ed ait son mot à dire, nous nous devons de nous en remettre au jugement du chef de famille. Ce que pense Edward est très important mais c'est lui qui a « commis la faute », c'est a nous d'agir en conséquent mais en respectant les avis de tous. Si Alice dit qu'il n'y à pas de problème pour le moment, je suis d'avis à laisser les choses telles quels. Laissons la fille tranquille. ** Affirma Cyril.

Je souris à ses paroles plein de bon sens et m'avançant d'un pas, je pris la parole à mon tour.

**-Nous nous avançons tous trop vite. Alice voit l'avenir et elle n'a détecté aucun danger pour le moment. Edward lit dans les esprits de ceux qui l'entour, il le saurait si elle dévoiler quelques choses. Si ils nous affirment, tout deux que nous n'avons pas besoin d'intervenir pour le moment, je pense qu'il faut se fier à eux. Nous n'avons pas à agir déraisonnablement, vouloir tuer cette fille serrait une erreur, preuve de notre manque de jugement et d'une action précipitée. Elle est différente des autres et elle ne nous gène pas pour l'instant. Gardons néanmoins nos distances. Soyons prudent et tout ira bien, nous savons veiller les uns sur les autres. Edward à agis en connaissance de cause, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai rien à en redire. Le passé est le passé. Voilà ce que je pense, maintenant c'est à Carlisle de tranché.** Énonçais-je.

Cyril fixa son regard fier sur moi et me gratifia d'un clin d'œil, si j'avais put, j'aurais rougit. Edward semblait ravit lui aussi, tout comme Alice qui me souriait étrangement. Emmet surpris me regardait bêtement alors Rosalie semblait hors d'elle. Jasper plutôt neutre acquiesça. Esmée apparemment contente que mon discours est cloué la bec de tous passait son regard doux sur les siens. Carlisle me regarda un instant, comme surprit que je prenne la défense de cette humaine. Puis il fit comme moi avant, il s'avança dans la pièce et rendis son jugement.

Nous acceptâmes tous, même ceux qui n'étaient pas en accord avec ce verdict. Puis nous nous séparâmes. Chacun vaquant à ses occupations nocturnes. Comme toujours Cyril, mon Ambroise me suivit. Je laissais tout juste mon regard trainé sur lui, ce joyeux chiot qui ne me lâchait pas. Je le trouvais réellement attendrissant et notre relation plus qu'ambiguë commençait à lui pesait, je le savais. Je devais y remédié. Cette nuit la, nous eûmes une longue conversation.

* * *

**(1*)Une expression utilisée dans le sens que trop c'est trop. Se dit d'une personne dont on ne peut en supporter davantage et d'un récidiviste.**

Merci de m'avoir. Désolée pour les fautes.

Review ? :D


End file.
